Legend of the Fox:Sun and Moon
by kal owns u
Summary: [NaruHina] The Village of Konoha is known for it's posession of The Gift, an ancient bloodline that is the core of each clan. A young boy, hated by his village, has the purest form of The Gift. This is his story. the first in a truly unique trilogy.
1. Prologue

Oookay, so I have decided on giving up that other one… I didn't really have anywhere to go with it… T.T but, I have the whole story all planned out for this one, so I'll be into it more. Anyway, read on and enjoy!

Prologue

_**Of all the stories and tales of the past, the Legend of the Fox is **_

_**the most widely told. None truly know what actually occurred, as**_

_**the epic has been passed down through the generations, none **_

_**but me. I have watched since time itself began, and I shall watch **_

_**until time ends. I have many names myself, but you may call me **_

Existence_**. Now, before the time of The Catastrophe, the shinobi **_

_**clans of Konoha, under the guidance of the 17**__**th**__** Hokage, decided **_

_**to take after the creatures of earth and sky. Each clan had their **_

_**own guide. Among the most powerful of them were the Owl, the **_

_**Fox, the Wolf, the Boar, the Deer, the Lion and the Snake. The **_

_**clan leaders went to each of their own guides and sought a **_

_**binding between their races. The Guides approved or such an **_

_**act. They took one virgin from each of the clans, and infused **_

_**them with the blood of the Animal. Then, the virgin would return **_

_**to their people and pass on the blood to the next generation. After **_

_**many generations, all in the Village had what came to be known **_

_**as The Gift. The Gift would manifest itself in both physical **_

_**appearance and personality. It would alter the bearer's chakra to **_

_**resemble that which The Gift's form belonged to. What happened **_

_**next became known as The Catastrophe. A member of the Fox **_

_**clan struck down the leader of the Boar clan. Quickly, other **_

_**clans came to the Boar clan's aid as they declared war on the **_

_**Fox clan. All but one. The Snake clan sided with the Fox clan. **_

_**An enormous battle ensued. The village was torn apart. The **_

_**Snake clan was completely massacred. As was the Fox clan. **_

_**However, it seemed that the Guides did not want their own blood **_

_**to die out and have to start anew. There was a survivor in each **_

_**case. The Clan leader of the Snake clan was able to escape, thus **_

_**The Gift of the Snake was preserved. In the case of the Fox clan, **_

_**one child remained alive. A young boy, no older than a year old **_

_**was rescued by a sympathetic shinobi and given to the hokage to **_

_**decide what to do with. After much arguing with the clans, it was **_

_**decided that the child would be kept and not told of its past. They **_

_**believed that the child would merely become a way to restore the **_

_**Fox clan. He would become so much more than that…**_

_**He is the Legend of The Fox.**_

So? Whattaya think? Plz tell me that this is gonna be good; I'll try my best to keep interested. I SHALL WRITE!!!!!!

(but I need some encouragement, so press that little review button and say "interesting, I'll read more when you update", add me to favorites, and then send me a cookie or pie. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!)


	2. Another Day in My Life

YAAAAYY!!!! I luves you people who commented first. I have the WHOLE story all ready, but I'm going to space the actual posts out… so, everyone that either favorites or comments my story will get an enormous kyuubi or shukaku cookie… (Sorry chestiremax, I stole your idea) Also, to those who were thrown off by the 17th hokage, I wanted to show that this isn't exactly Naruto's world. The hokage will be Tsunade in this time period, but I was trying to get across that this village is really ancient. Anyway, without further ado, READ ON!!!!!

Another Day in My Life

The alarm clock buzzed in Naruto's ear as it screeched at him to get up. His arm emerged from the nest of blankets that he had rested in. He clumsily knocked over the alarm clock and, thinking that he had turned it off, tried to nod off to sleep. 3 seconds later, the alarm clock went off again, creating an annoying buzzing noise as it vibrated against the wooden floor. Naruto groaned and got out of bed. He slipped on a white under-shirt. He sleepily walked over to the door in his room, leading him into the den. He stumbled into the bathroom. He took care of his daily duties. He looked at himself critically in the mirror. He was 13 years old. His chest was muscular, with a hint of a 6-pack; his arms were a bit long for his age, but you could tell that he was stronger than your average teen. His legs… well, his legs were covered in fur, so he couldn't really tell. Everything below his waist was covered with reddish-brown fur. That was The Gift's fault.

A little more than half of all shinobi had The Gift in one form or another. The Gift would generally give the host various traits of the Guide that his/her bloodline descended from. It had become so commonplace, that no one would give it a second glance. There was something that bothered him about his Gift, though. He had seen numerous Guides' Gift in people, but as far as he could tell, he was the only fox.

Also, he hadn't seen someone with as much Gift as he had. His whole lower body was altered by The Gift, and the most he'd seen on someone else was a Wolf arm on that Uchiha-Teme. He thought there might have been some kind of mistake and he didn't belong to this village, but was somehow dropped off here. He dismissed the thought. He continued to examine his face. It was strangely angular and rough, yet at the same time had a kind of childish hints around some of his features; rounding of the eyes, a bit of a rounder nose, etc. Even in his face, his features had been modified by The Gift. He had strange whisker marks on his cheeks, and 2 Fox ears sticking out of the top of his head. He sighed again and got dressed in his usual garb.

Since he was12, he wore a black leather jacket that had the left sleeve cut off, as well as the left-side tail of the jacket that reached down between his knees and ankles. The right sleeve went to his wrist and he strapped it in place with 2 orange ties on his upper arm. Underneath, he wore a pair of black jeans and an orange-and-black-striped shirt with the crest of the Fox Clan on the front. He slicked his hair back in short "wisps" that he had taken up after he abandoned his childish "spikes". He glanced at the clock and set out to his normal training ground. As he was walking towards the forest that served as his normal training area, the usually loud and obnoxious street became unnaturally quiet as the villagers stopped and stared at him. Their stares weren't of curiosity or of gratitude. Their stares were of hatred. As he was walking, a man who was chatting with his friend accidentally bumped into him. The man frowned.

"Hey, kid, don't you got something to say to…"

Naruto looked up at the man with an impassive face.

"What?" he asked irritably

The man's face darkened. He sneered at Naruto.

"Watch where you're going, you punk." He threatened.

Naruto only gave in impartial "hmph" and continued on his way. As he walked on, there were whispers and gossip about what just happened. Soon it got blown out of proportion, and that accidental nudge became a full-out assault. As the glares followed Naruto down the street, there was one that was different. A stare of pity.

Pale indigo eyes saw through the blonde's seemingly impassive expression to reveal a deep-seated anguish. Her dark violet hair flowed down to her shoulder blades, and her bangs were cut a bit low, so they were just over the tops of her eyes. She wore a white ceremonial gown that was rather unflattering on her. The sleeves had been cropped short, as had the bottom of the skirt, though it still went down to the ankles. It seemed like The Gift of her family had not seated itself in her, for she had yet to see even the slightest variation from her human anatomy. She glanced from side to side to see if anyone were watching before she stowed away, trying to move inconspicuously through the crowd, following Naruto.

Naruto had finally reached his destination and looked around. Where was that Uchiha-teme? He was supposed to train with Naruto today. Kakashi had even turned it into a mission! Naruto sighed and looked around. He saw something glint in the corner of his eye. He looked over and- Hinata had been following Naruto, when she'd been pulled aside by her "friends" Ino and Sakura. Ino was dressed in a floral skirt and a white top. Sakura had on her customary red vest with white flower outlines on it, (any1 know what it actually is called?) and underneath had black shorts and a black top. Sakura seemed to have been pushed aside when it came to The Gift; she had had no changes either. On the other hand, Ino's hair was actually a mass of feathers. Her family's Gift was of the Dove. Not perhaps a powerful Guide, but it came with its own advantages.

"HIIIIIINAAAAATAAA!!!!!" shrieked the two in unison.

'Oh no…' thought Hinata.

"What's up girl?" asked Sakura in a voice that was several decibels louder than necessary

"Ummm, nothing" lied Hinata.

"Good, than you can come with us!" replied the pink-haired annoyance.

Naruto looked over and saw a bronze-colored bell on the ground. He went over to pick it up when something struck him (not literally, it was a thought).Naruto smiled to himself and pulled out a kunai, readying himself for the Uchiha-teme's attack he was sure would come. Three seconds later, it did. All around him, a combination of shuriken and kunai had suddenly appeared, making a beeline right for him. Naruto deftly pulled out another kunai and, holding it in his other hand, repelled the metallic weapons with a racket of clanging. Naruto smiled again.

"Gotta do better than that, Teme"

Naruto heard a faint "hn" and turned. Sasuke was there, standing in a somewhat slouched position with his hands in his pockets. He wore a black sleeveless "shirt" that was open in the front, allowing his clearly defined muscles to show. Around his head, he wore the Hitai-Ate (headband) of his clan, the Wolf. He had black baggy pants on, and a short katana across his back. He had an arm wrap around his right wrist and hand, going to the elbow, and his other arm was covered in black fur. His right hand had extensive, razor-sharp claws at the end of each finger

"I wondered when you'd get here…" he said.

"I didn't want to be kept waiting. You ready?" replied Naruto, an imbecilic grin on his face.

Sasuke laughed. He pulled his left hand out of his pocket and grasped a kunai as well the two launched at each other and began to fight. After getting away from the insane pair, Hinata went looking around to find where Naruto was. She was walking by the edge of the forest when she heard the ring of metal hitting on metal. She immediately rushed over and, when she could hear the still unknown person(s) breathing she hid behind a tree. She made a few Katas (hand signs) and activated her Byakugan. She looked through the woods to see Naruto and Sasuke fighting. The speed at which they both moved was incredible. She could barely catch them without the aid of the Byakugan. She stayed behind the tree and watched them as they fought.

Naruto was completely wiped out. He could tell that Sasuke was tiring too, but his pride wouldn't let him take a break before the Uchiha would. Again, the Teme renewed his assault. Sasuke attacked again and again, but Naruto wouldn't let his guard break. Sasuke pushed Naruto farther and farther back, until he misstepped, and his guard was dropped for a moment. Sasuke saw his momentary lapse and struck. Hinata gasped when she saw Naruto get nailed across his face. What Sasuke didn't see, was that a tail had emerged from Naruto's "coat" and had stopped his backward progress. Naruto spun once, using the motion from Sasuke's punch and returned the blow. Sasuke flew back about seven feet, and flipped back up to his feet. Naruto straightened, and then collapsed on the floor. Sasuke sighed.

"What a relief…" he moaned to himself. "Oh crap, now I gotta drag him

back to his house… -insert curse word here- "

"Umm… I'll take him back" he heard a small voice say as Hinata stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind.

"huh? Oh sure… leave him a note that says to meet me at Ichiraku's tomorrow at around 4… Kakashi said that we have something to do."

With that he headed home to try and stop himself from bleeding and to prevent the inevitable swelling. Hinata sighed and went home as well, dropping Naruto off at his house, leaving the note Sasuke asked her to give him. With that, she left his house and went to her own mansion.

YAAAAAAAAAAY I'm done with this chapter… I've never written so much at once in my life… T.T if you guys want me to continue though, I will. Now, PLEASE review… don't flame, but constructive criticism is good thank you, and… huh?

Naruto: KAAAAAL!!!

Kal: what? Can't you see I'm trying to wrap thing up here?

Naruto: I know, but when do I get to make out with Hinata?

Kal: next chapter.

Naruto: REALLY!?!?!??!

Kal: no.

Naruto: T.T MEANIE!!!!!! runs out door

Kal: actually, he will get to… next time will be my attempt at some good fluff, but I'm not very… knowlegable nor experienced on that sort of thing… oh well, plz review


End file.
